


Puppet!Ray Origins

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Puppet!Ray [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Death, Logan is Henry, Patton is William Afton, Rachel is the Puppet, Talyn becomes Chica, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, fnaf type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Rachel Heila used to be a normal little girl.  So what happened?
Relationships: fatherly logan &ray
Series: Puppet!Ray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Puppet!Ray Origins

If there was one thing Rachel liked doing, it was watching her Papa work. He built so many interesting robots and they were all interesting to her. She had gotten used to what they looked like so she was curious when he started building a new one. 

“What are you working on there Papa,” she asked him.

“Something to keep you safe while you’re hanging at Freddy’s,” her Papa said. “Though it should help the other kids too. That way what happened to that poor kid Talyn won’t happen to anyone else.”

“It looks different than the ones you used for the other anima-anima,” Rachel’s eyes furrowed as she tried to remember how to say it.

Her Papa chuckled. “Animatronics sweetheart, and that’s because it needs to be different as the others need to entertain, or make while this one’s job is to protect.”

“It should be able to protect eeevveerrryyyooonnneee,” Rachel said with a grin. 

“Well I don’t think it will be able to protect everyone,” her Papa said with a chuckle, especially after Rachel pouted a little bit. “How about we start with it protecting the kids, and expand from there.”

Rachel nodded vigorously. “Then no one else will get hurt by evil people who hurt kids,” she said, grinning at her Papa.

Her Papa nodded. “I want to make sure you can’t get hurt RayRay, not like the kids who have gone missing. Promise me you’ll stay safe and not go off with anyone you don’t know. I don’t want to lose you RayRay.”

Rachel noticed the serious look on her dad’s face. He normally had a serious look on his face of course but this was different. He almost looked worried. And he was looking straight at her. “I promise Papa”

Her Papa nodded and turned back to working on what he had started calling a security puppet, even taking her suggestions with how it would look. He managed to finish it before the next time she went to Freddy’s. Before they went in, they ran into Patton, who worked with Papa.

“Heya Logie,” Patton said, smiling at him. “It’s nice to see you two again.”

One thing Rachel always noticed around Patton. Even though she had fun playing with the twins, Dee and Virge while they were around, she always got a weird feeling around Patton. She never really trusted him, but Papa did and that was more important than how she felt around him.  
“It’s nice to see you too, Patton,” Papa said as he set up the security puppet, having already let the person on shift know how it works.

“Did you make another animatronic for the restaurant,” Patton asked.

“This one’s different,” Papa said to Patton, Rachel having sat next to him and humming to herself as he worked. “This one’s to make sure what happened to those other kids doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

Patton nodded and Rachel almost thought she saw a weird look on his face. But that couldn’t be it right? It must have been her imagination.

“Well see you later then LoLo,” Patton said before skipping off. Well he didn’t actually skip off but he was cheerful enough that it was the best description.

“I will never understand that man,” Papa muttered as he continued setting things up. 

After a little bit, he finished. “There, now it will help and kiddo wearing a coordinating bracelet,” Papa said, “Which reminds me, I have something to give you RayRay.”

“What is it, Papa,” Rachel asked him.

“Why don’t you close your eyes and I can show you,” Papa said.

Rachel gave her Papa a look before complying and feeling him snapping something around her wrist. Rachel opened her eyes and saw a pretty purple bracelet around her wrist. “Oooo. It’s pretty Papa.”

“It’s how the puppet will be able to find you if something happens,” her Papa said. “Promise me you won’t take it off while you’re here.”

Rachel nodded. “Of course I won’t take it off Papa.”

Her Papa nodded. “Alright I need to work on some stuff while I’m here, go play a bit.”

Rachel nodded before she headed off to play. And for the next few weeks, everything was fine. After all, it wasn’t like Rachel noticed Patton watching the security puppet for weaknesses. She couldn’t have known what Patton was planning.

The only time she noticed something was wrong when her papa was angrily talking to someone on the phone. 

He didn’t know she was there, she was sitting in a place where he couldn’t see her playing with some of her toys.

“What do you mean it was probably one of the security guards,” he angrily asked. There was a bit of silence as the person on the other end spoke. “Okay just don’t let any employees in that could have done it….yes I guess that does include me. ...Just until the investigation is over.”

Rachel didn’t understand what the whole thing meant but she shrugged. Though she had to admit, she was a little confused when Papa had their neighbor Isabel take her to the birthday party instead of going himself.

Maybe if he had gone himself he would have noticed when the box was placed on top of the one that held the puppet, keeping it into place. Maybe Rachel would have gone with her papa instead of listening to him.

But there was no way to know what would have happened. The party was almost over and kids were already leaving. Rachel was waiting for their neighbor when she heard something. She walked over to the door and peeked out. What was that? She didn’t realize the security puppet would have stopped her if it could get to her.

She heard the noise again and walked out to investigate. It wasn’t that far from the door after all. Someone would notice if something happened. Rachel walked out and followed the sound a bit.

The second she found the source of the sound she felt the stomach clench. What was Patton doing here? And why had he been making that sound?

Patton smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at her. “I figured you’d be just like you father when it came to being curious. Looks like I was right.”

Rachel took a step back before taking off running. She just had to get get back to the diner before Patton could get to her.She almost made it to the door when she was hit on the back of the head and crumpled, the last thing she saw being the bracelet her Papa gave her.

Rachel didn’t know how long it had been before she gained awareness again. She remebered sitting up and then hearing someone talk to her.

“Oh you’re...here,” she heard someone say before she turned to see a kid no more then a couple of years older then she was. “I’m Talyn, I’m- I was 8,” they said, introducing themselves.

Rachel was confused for a second before she remembered. “You’re one of the missing kids,” she said. “Papa made the puppet so no one else would go missing like you.” The realization of what this meant hit Rachel like a truck. The fact that she was talking meant one of two things. Either Patton had kidnapped her and brought her to where Talyn was or… Rachel looked around. They were still in the alleyway. She was confused to see the security puppet but was less confused when she saw what was next to it. “I’m dead, aren’t I? That’s my body.”

Talyn nodded. “You almost made it too, even you had taken off even a second earlier.”

“My Papa’s going to be heartbroken,” Rachel said sadly before realizing, “No one knows it was Patton.”

“Is that his name,” Talyn asked, “He was in a yellow bunny suit when he killed me. He told me he knew where my dog that got run over was.”

“He’s going to keep killing,” Rachel said. “No one’s going to be able to stop him. Unless...what if we could stop him?”

“What are you talking about….I don’t believe I ever got your name,” Talyn said with a slight chuckle.

“Rachel Heila,” Rachel said, “My dad built all the animatronics.”

Talyn nodded. Their eyes seemed to widen a little bit at the fact that her Papa had built the animatronics. “Well, what are you suggesting we do?”

“My papa built the puppet after you disappeared,” Rachel said, sitting down next to it. It’s objective is to protect. It was also helping at the gift counter, Papa knowing that the company wouldn’t want it if it’s only goal was to protect. If we mixed that with a vengeance against someone, we might give the people he hurts a chance to fight back. We might give you and anyone he ends up hurting a chance to fight back.”

“And how exactly would we do that,” Talyn asked her. 

“The puppet was designed to protect me in particular, it would only be right. I could help you and any other souls get into the other animatronics. We could hurt him like he hurt us.”

“Are you even going to remember any of this,” Talyn asked her.

“I don’t know, but Patton doesn’t deserve to get away with this. I guess I’ll be seeing you Talyn.”

Talyn nodded. “We’ll be in this together Ray. Along with anyone else.”

Rachel nodded before concentrating and possessing the puppet. One thought running through her mind above everything else.

Patton wouldn’t be getting away with this.


End file.
